


Elliot Xavier's Diary

by AvatarOfTheMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Do I choose Angst or Fluff? Who knows, Elliot Xavier needs therapy, Elliot may have murdered a bunch of people but he did have a good reason, Gen, Marvel Misfits, Rated teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarOfTheMoon/pseuds/AvatarOfTheMoon
Summary: After the events of the misfits, Elliot is forced to keep a diary about his progress in house arrest. These are his entries over the year.
Kudos: 3





	1. The First Entry

**13th September**

I hate my dad...

I hate my dad!

First, I get thwarted by the misfits and instead of getting to jail, I get sent back here. The place I've been trying to escape. AND! TO MAKE MATTERS EVEN WORSE. I HAVE TO TEACH NEW STUDENTS.

Dad gave me this stupid assignment as well, I have to make daily diary entries so that he and the government can keep track of "my progress" whatever that means.

He bought me a journal for this whole thing and made me promise that I would write an update in it every day, and like an idiot, I forgot he had telepathic abilities.

So now I’m forced to fill this stupid thing in every day otherwise I will get sent somewhere worse than here, not that I think it could be possible to be in a worse place than here.

I suppose I should say who I am. I’m Elliot Harris, child of Charles Xavier, you know him, Professor X ring any bells? Well, that’s my shitty dad.

Why is my dad shitty you might ask? Well, don't ask. I hate him, always have, always will. He supports the government that killed my mother, so how am I supposed to like the man after finding that out?

My mother was the most important person in my life, she was also the only one but that isn't important right now. What is, is that I'm back to having no one. Like the good old days.

You're lucky that's the end of the page, don't want to get into the sappy stuff too early in this torture.

Well, fuckers that's enough from me today. I might have promised to write a page every day but that doesn't mean I'll stick to it.

Elliot out.


	2. The Next Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot's next page of entries.

**14th September**

Scott shot me with his laser eyes… again.

**15th September**

I got electrocuted by Storm… again.

**16th September**

So the past couple of days I've been attempting to help the teachers with the students. You can guess how well that went currently, I'm residing in the infirmary due to that. I refuse to believe that they were both accidental but everyone seems to think so.

At least 5 people have come up to me and questioned me about everything that happened since they, unfortunately, recognised me from the news reports. I gave each one of them the same answer, which was that it was none of their business.

Anyway, I've to be here for the next couple days to ensure that I'm healed, which I already am but they don't seem to listen when I tell them that, this feels like another punishment from my father. I can't even escape from the number of people now.

**17th September**

Day two in the infirmary, they've pulled curtains around me so the other students won't stare when they come in. Great sense of privacy, it's like now wherever I go I can never get any alone time whatsoever.

If I wasn't on house arrest I would be exploring Europe, it is the furthest away I can get from my father without going into space. I'd explore the woods just like I used to do with mum when I was younger.

**18th September**

Fuck, I forgot that this is getting monitored every week. I just got reminded that tomorrow is the start of my weekly "progress" checks as he likes to call them. More like an invasion of privacy if you ask me.

**19th September**

I got out of the infirmary just before my father asked me to come to his office for the "progress check". He read them, attempted to talk to me about mum, I just sat there until he had finished. It's his fault she's gone.

**20th September**

Nothing interesting happened today ok? This was a stupid thing to continue and if I hadn't ended up in a contract about it this would be the last entry.

Elliot Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'd like to thank everyone for reading. This character is from a marvel OC group called the Marvel Misfits on TikTok. Elliot was originally meant to have video diaries but I felt it was easier for it to be in the form of an actual diary.


End file.
